Snowy
by Darkrealmist
Summary: Netto ponders the beauty of snow.


Snowy

Author's Note: This story contains boy/boy romance, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read. Otherwise, enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman Exe. Series, nor do I own "Bring Me to Life" sung by Evanescence.

Japanese Terms: **Arigatou**- Thank you, **Baka**- Idiot, **Daijobu?**- Are you all right, **Doko?**- Where, **Doshite?**- Why, **Gomen**- Sorry, **Hai**- Yes, **Hontou?**- Really, **Onegai**- Please

Pairing: Netto x Tohru

Summary:

A flu-ridden Hikari Netto thinks about the beauty of snow and its strange everlasting presence in the uncomfortable confines of his apartment.

…

Netto stared out the window through the impenetrable frost. Crystalline flakes dropped softly to the ground, covering the world in a thick blanket of snow.

The boy sighed, blinking as he adjusted his sitting position. "It's so cold out."

He put a hand to the glass, rubbing his hand against the icy surface of the window. "So delicate…So beautiful…So cold…"

Netto blinked, his brown eyes reflecting the pale white light that illuminated the reflections of ice. He crossed his arms and took a sip out of his hot chocolate.

"I want to go out." He sneezed. "Damn flu!"

He wept silently under the sheets, trying to retain body heat within the cold apartment.

Netto closed his eyes, envisioning the snowflakes falling from the sky and landing on his tongue. They tumbled in the cool air, slowly descending on the boy's lips.

"_Why can't I have some fun?"_ He looked down at the laughing children. _"They're so lucky. They get to make snowmen…and have snowball fights."_

Netto paused. "But they're destroying such a beautiful thing."

He turned away from the window, putting his mug aside on the table and moving his gaze to the floor. Droplets formed under his eyes and bled down the sides of his face, staining the hardwood.

"_Am I wishing for the snow to fall forever?"_ Netto asked himself. _"It's too elegant…I don't want it to ever go away."_

He choked back a laugh. "It'll melt before I get better!" A few more tears slipping from his face.

Netto coughed, his hand running down the window repetitively. "I want to go outside. I don't want to stay in here. The snow is calling me…"

He felt a chilling palm on his cheek, five fingers stretching across his flesh and teasing him.

He looked up into dull orbs, a faint rush of red glowing through his visage. "Tohru-kun…?"

The boy leaned against the couch, his breathing like a cold wind. He bit lightly at Netto's ear, his whispery voice filling the other boy's mind.

"Daijobu?"

"I want to go outside, Tohru-kun." Netto broke away from the pale boy's caresses.

Tohru gripped Netto's hands in his own. "You're sick. You can't go out now."

"But I want to stand among the frozen stars," Netto explained.

"It's not good for your health."

"Onegai," Netto begged.

"You'll just have to wait until your better," Tohru said sternly.

Netto nodded, his expression weakening. He coughed uncontrollably and tears flooded from his eyes.

"Netto-kun…" Tohru grabbed onto the boy's shoulders, hands shaking as he tried soothing him with stroking motions.

He continued coughing, unable to find enough strength to combat the bacteria in his throat. "T-Tohru-kun…" He collapsed on the pale boy's chest.

"_Netto-kun…"_

…

Tohru brushed Netto's brown strands aside, feeling the burning sensation on his hand as he touched his forehead.

"High fever…" He pulled the bed sheets over Netto's body.

As he watched the other boy intently, he thought about what Netto had said.

"_I want to go outside, Tohru-kun."_

Tohru took hold of Netto's chin, lifting the boy's head so that he could rest against him cheek-to-cheek.

"Gomen Netto-kun. I can't let you get any worse."

The brunette stirred, opening his eyes and summoning the energy to move his arms. He managed to lift his right arm to Tohru's waist.

"Netto-kun," Tohru groaned, "Go back to sleep."

"I don't want to." Netto whispered.

Tohru narrowed his eyes, showing the other boy that he was serious.

"I refuse to do anything until you let me go outside!" Netto's voice convulsed.

"Don't speak so loud. You're already sick enough as it is." The pale boy gave him a comforting expression.

"Tohru-kun, onegai. Just this once," Netto cried.

Tohru wrapped his arms around the boy's back, deep in thought as Netto sobbed atop his chest.

"Netto-kun, all right, you can go out."

Netto's expression instantly brightened. "Hontou?"

Tohru nodded. "On one condition."

The other boy frowned. "What is it?"

"I have to be out there with you," Tohru replied.

Netto blushed, visualizing the two of them together in the snow. "Hai."

…

Netto looked up into the blank sky, admiring the falling snowflakes. "It's so beautiful."

Tohru wrapped a scarf around the boy's neck. "Don't forget to wear this!"

"I forgot." He shivered.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Tohru said harshly.

Netto squeezed his arms tightly at his sides. "I don't care! It's worth the chance of seeing such beauty."

Tohru walked up from behind Netto, pulling him into an embrace and warming the boy with his own body heat. "Such beauty can be seen from inside too!"

"I didn't only want to see it. I wanted to feel it and play in it!" Netto coughed. "Why can't you understand?"

"I-" Tohru began.

Netto burst into tears. "I thought I could trust you! Y-You're such a baka!"

Tohru unhooked himself from Netto's body, taking a few steps back and scowling. "All I wanted to do was to keep you safe! If you don't appreciate my help, go to hell!" He turned to leave, his face full of disgust.

Netto watched as Tohru slammed the glass door shut. He fell to the soft ground, dropping face-first into the snow, tears again leaking from his eyes.

"_I just wanted to…to…"_ He wallowed in sorrow. _"I just wanted to have some fun."_

His tears dirtied the fluffy white powder. "Tohru-kun…Doshite?"

He succumbed to the frigid temperatures, trembling in the cold breeze.

"So this is how I'm going to die…" he tried to laugh.

…

Netto awoke under the bedcovers, his whitened fingers shaking against the pillow. "Doko?"

He felt a warmer presence above himself. He tried opening his eyes, despite the blurriness.

Tohru looked away, obviously upset. "I wouldn't ever leave you to die on the streets."

"Arigatou," Netto whispered. "Gomen."

Tohru's face softened, yet he said nothing.

"I was wrong Tohru-kun…"

The pale boy listened intently. _"What could you possibly want to say?"_

"I didn't need to go outside to experience the joy of playing in the snow. I realize that now." Netto's breathing was slow. "I've had the snow beside me since the beginning."

Tohru confusedly gazed at Netto, his annoyed expression still unmoving.

"Tohru-kun, you are the snow," Netto began. "You may seem all cold and shy on the inside, but you truly care about me. I guess I lost sight of that. Forgive me…" He closed his eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.

Tohru smiled, running a hand through Netto's hair. "I forgive you." He brought his lips to Netto's.

As he broke away silently, Tohru let his tongue linger on Netto's cheek. He licked playfully at it before whispering into the boy's ear.

"Love you. I'll be your snow for eternity."

…

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb…  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home…_

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become…_

_Now that I know what I'm without…  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life…_

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become…_

_Frozen inside, without your touch, without your love, darling…  
Only you are the life among the dead…_

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years, it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life…_

_Wake me up  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become…_

_Bring me to life…_

…

-Owari-


End file.
